


MarVex drabbles and short stories

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also not all of these will actually be drabbles, Honestly a lot of it will be au until I either replay com, I am not the most experienced writer out there as you can see, M/M, MarVex, or watch a let's play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of MarVex shorts. I'll take ideas.(Just know that I'm not doing anything nsfw).1. Coffee shop au





	MarVex drabbles and short stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the obligatory coffee au.

Even took a sip of his coffee. It was black and plain, just how he liked it. The barista had only asked about his order out of politeness, though he always had it ready like this, every night. He was a man of around thirty with dyed hair and a pleasant smile. Sometimes they'd have conversations, when the barista wasn't completely busy, and Even wasn't flooded with homework to grade.

The teacher was currently at the local coffee shop, typing away on his laptop. He was writing his student critisicm on her essay, now. 

After he was done with that, he debated on getting himself a pastry, eying the front counter. He shrugged to himself and started grading the next essay. It would be awkward to show up at the counter for a second time.

He completed the grading of the next essay, and then moved onto another, not really noticing how few people were there at this point. By the time he looked up from his laptop, it looks like it's just him and the barista.

The barista is just starting to clean the front counter up now, deciding against saying anything to the very busy teacher. Both go about their business for the next fifteen minutes. Eventually, Even gets up to leave. He is waved good bye. 

He doesn't notice the cookie so cleverly tucked into his bag until he's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I know this is the crackship of 2007 but I grew attached to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything MarVex before. I just need to get writing. 
> 
> Of course I'm dedicating my time to an old crackship. What else can one expect from me? 
> 
> The first chapter is of course the obligatory coffee shop au. (Or was it flower shop???dang it is guess I'll make it a flower shop next time).


End file.
